Markus Rimmet
'' A Note to the Reader: This entry is taken from the newest edition of The Untold Histories and Adventures of the Clone Wars, Vol. XIII: Markus Rimmet (Darth Razor), a comprehensive history of the life of the mysterious Markus Rimmet. This particular volume was completed the year of Rimmet's death, 62 ABY, and stored in the archives of the new Jedi Temple on Coruscant.'' The scholars who penned this volume thought it would be prudent if they used many excerpts from Rimmet's personal journal for the purpose of gathering information about his early life, as well as providing a few insights from Rimmet himself. The journal was given to the scholars by Rimmet in 60 ABY. While many disapproved of Rimmet's actions throughout his life, he is generally regarded as one of the galaxy's unsung heroes. This entry serves as a source of background information for those who are unaware of Rimmet's somewhat tragic story. The original text of the entry is presented here in its entirety. Markus Rimmet (full name Markus Rimmet-Jubbaspire Prime) was a powerful warrior who wandered the galaxy from 53 BBY to 62 ABY. He was known to many as a beloved brother, son, cousin, and nephew, as well as a cunning negotiator, trusted friend, deadly killer and war hero. Though he eventually became consumed by the dark side of the Force, Rimmet was still a legendary figure in the last days of the Old Republic, proving to be a powerful force for both good and evil. Origins (53 - 31 BBY) Birth on Corellia Markus Jubbaspire was born as a Force-sensitive on Corellia in 53 BBY, and was hidden at birth by his Mandalorian father and Time Lady (Gallifreyan) mother. His father, Kevin Jubbaspire, was outraged that his son had the Force (because of the centuries-long disagreements between Jedi and Mandalorians). Jubbaspire went missing a few months later, and Markus' mother, Ayara, was ambushed and killed by a street gang one night in 45 BBY, leaving young Markus as an orphan. Since he had spent more of his life with his mother, Markus took his mother's maiden name, Rimmet, as his new surname. From Street Urchin to Jedi Knight Growing up as a common street urchin, Rimmet spent the next two years establishing a poor reputation with local authorities after several violent Force-powered encounters with other orphans. His exploits soon attracted the attention of the Jedi Order, who took him in and trained him at the unusual age of ten. The young Corellian became one of Grand Master Yoda's best and brightest students of the time. When the Battle of Naboo took place in 32 BBY, he was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. The following year, Rimmet passed the Trials at age 22 without a hitch, going on to become a powerful Knight. Jedi Knighthood (31 - 22 BBY) Outer Rim Crusader Rimmet quickly emerged as one of the Jedi Order's chief operatives in the Outer Rim Territories. He would be a key part of several successful Jedi missions in the wilder parts of the galaxy. It was during this era of Outer Rim adventure that Rimmet became close friends with fellow Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Kenobi's young Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Having known Kenobi's former Master Qui-Gon Jinn fairly well, Rimmet quickly bonded with the pair of Jedi. It was not uncommon for the trio to be assigned on various missions together. Their friendship would later become a major factor in the Clone Wars. Taking a Padawan At the urging of both Master Yoda and Kenobi, Rimmet decided to take on a Padawan learner in 27 BBY. He eventually chose young Rulan Starmight, a promising and gifted youngling who had received most of his early training from Yoda and Mace Windu, as Rimmet had. Using this common history as a starting point, Rimmet and Starmight forged a strong friendship beyond just being master and apprentice, as they resumed Rimmet's missions in the dangerous Outer Rim. The Clone Wars Begin (22 - 21 BBY) Command and Capture Nine years after passing the Trials, when the First Battle of Geonosis took place in 22 BBY, Rimmet was on a rather obscure mission in the Outer Rim with Starmight. Immediately recalled to Coruscant, they were put in command of an elite clone squad called CLASSIFIED, a special task force assigned to Republic BlackOps. Two months into the war, however, the two Jedi and their squad were captured by Separatists and presumed dead by Republic Intelligence. After several days of intense torture and interrogation, young Starmight and the rest of Rimmet's troops were brutally murdered. Rimmet himself escaped, going into hiding. Darth Razor and the Nova War A month later, the Corellian reemerged as a powerful Sith Lord called Darth Razor. He found that the Clone Wars had evolved into a collection of smaller wars, the first of which, the Nova War, was currently raging. At first staying out of the new conflict, he ended up joining forces with Xalandra Nova's corporate behemoth and war machine, Nova Corp, playing a small role in their eventual victory. As a result, his first appearance to the majority of the galaxy was in the midst of this heated conflict. However, he would not officially join a Nova fighting force until later. The Nebula Wars After his success in the Nova War, Rimmet fought briefly in both the Nebula War and the Great Nebula War, somehow managing to stay just under Xalandra Nova's radar during both conflicts. It was during this time that he gained a reputation as a merciless killer and deadly warrior on the battlefield. However, he was strangely absent during the chaotic rise of his future adoptive grandfather, Adam Heart, and the infamous War Eagles. An Undeniable Attraction Rimmet was drawn to the awe-inspiring Mistress of Nova Corp, the power she held, and the respect she commanded from her loyal armies. However, the Sith Lord felt another, more compelling attraction to Xalandra--an attraction he shared with many of the galaxy's powerful and influential males. While Rimmet later attempted to capitalize on this other interest, it never resulted in anything. The relationship Rimmet later built with Xalandra was strictly business, and strong friendship. The New Clan Prime (21 - 20 BBY) Markus and Setinal Following these conflicts, Rimmet drifted about aimlessly, taking odd jobs to keep himself afloat. One fateful day he crossed paths with Jedi Knight Setinal Prime, who quickly became overwhelmed by the dark side as he spent time in Rimmet's presence. Upon returning to the Jedi Knight's Coruscant citadel, Rimmet helped Setinal begin building a new Sith empire, the New Clan Prime. Rimmet was adopted as a son by Prime and became part of the rapidly expanding Prime family, which included Jacob Bladestorm, Mace Infranode, Stone TheLegend (Stone Starcruiser) and Adin Lightninggunner. The Clan Falls Apart However, a series of events, starting with the restoration of the Clan from Sith to Jedi and ending with the disappearance of Prime, led the family to mostly split apart, after several failed attempts to keep Clan-based armies and groups going. During this post-Clan period, Rimmet only occasionally resurfaced, sometimes as a Sith, sometimes as a Jedi. He seemed to prefer being a Sith since he was usually seen as one. However, he eventually stopped going by the alias of Razor. It is important to note that although Rimmet technically bore the Prime clan name, he only used it on a handful of official documents, and occasionally as part of his many aliases. First Marriage During his time with the Clan Prime, Rimmet encountered a young woman named Aralina Blazingboost. The two were married a few months later, but Aralina went tragically missing not soon after. Her body was never recovered or found; a stricken Rimmet presumed her dead and went into hiding for some time. The Return of Kevin Jubbaspire At one point Rimmet discovered that his long-lost father, Kevin Jubbaspire, was in fact not dead, but still alive. However, the Mandalorian had been driven mad by the loss of his wife and now worked as a scientist and smuggler for the Separatist government. Father and son were reunited quite by accident, on board a Republic cruiser belonging to an associate of Rimmet. Kevin was also a notorious enemy of the Clan survivors when it was revealed that he had been hired to help prevent the Clan's rise to power. Not surprisingly, Rimmet's rekindled relationship with his birth father was rather strained. Rose Cassedy, Dark Lady of the Sith During the Clan days, Rimmet and his friends and family encountered several individuals that, unknown to them at the time, would become key parts of their family history going forward. The most notable of these was a Sith Lady known as Rose Cassedy. A formidable Sith in her own right, Cassedy befriended the Clan initially, becoming extremely close with Rimmet especially. As the years wore on, Cassedy would eventually be the target of several war efforts by Dark Nebula agents and others. For the most part, the old guard of the Clan would come to her aid; however, Rimmet and his family were known to betray or oppose Cassedy nearly as often as they assisted her. The "Fall" of Dark Nebula (20 BBY) Becoming a Nebulan Around the time of Jubbaspire's return, Rimmet drifted around, eventually returning to his roots: Xalandra Nova. Officially joining the infamous Dark Nebula, he became a steadfast member of their ranks for the next six months, but was known on occasion to sell them out to Leven StormForge and others to further his own ends. The Dream Team Rimmet, along with J3T TheLion, Achilles Grimm (General Kessler), Severin Fang, Caimic Koz (Michael Koz) and others, were eventually brought together to form what would become known as the Dream Team. This elite group within Nebula served Xalandra and her top general Crow Shadowhawk almost exclusively, carrying out advanced missions for both the elite members of Nebula and the group as a whole. One such mission involved attacking Rimmet's friend Rose Cassedy at her Sith city on Carlac; on this particular occasion, Rimmet attacked J3T to prevent him from striking his friend down. Cassedy was nonetheless gravely injured after J3T finally subdued Rimmet, but the Sith Lady escaped into the depths of her fortress-like city. An enraged and wounded J3T took Rimmet back to Nebula headquarters bound as a prisoner; however, Xalandra personally pardoned him and all was well. J3T and Rimmet resumed their friendship, but appeared to others to be very distant from each other. Xalandra's Empire "Collapses" When J3T and Achilles finally took down Dark Nebula from the inside, Rimmet had already moved on, returning to his Mandalorian roots and briefly serving in a few Mando groups as part of plans to destroy Nebula and kill Nova. It was during this time that Rimmet first encountered the legendary Mandalorian Ferrigo Prosstang, but only very briefly at first. However, neither Rimmet and his allies nor Achilles and J3T killed Nova. Dark Nebula itself was gone; Nova's second empire had collapsed. In the months that followed, Nebula would be replaced by several attempted splinter groups, the largest of which was Sith Nebula under the command of old Clan Prime enemy Shira Validwar. It was later revealed that Xalandra Nova herself had ordered Achilles to destroy Dark Nebula. The exact motives or reasoning for this, however, are unclear. Following the supposed destruction of her empire, Nova went into a brief period of hiding. Meanwhile, Rimmet turned to other, more pressing matters in the galaxy--namely, the Republic war effort. (Note: While Rimmet was part of several plots to kill Nova, several passages in his journal written around this time period tell a different story. Rather than actually wanting to defeat Xalandra, Rimmet had in fact been playing both his allies and the Dark Nebula army at once, as part of a masterfully deceitful plot to emerge as Nova's lethal, solitary right hand. Had this plan worked, it is likely that Nova would have sent her new weapon on a spree of bloody violence across the galaxy.) The Blood Battalion (20 - 19 BBY) In the collection of heated battles that became known as the Outer Rim Sieges, the Republic and Confederacy's conflict raged across the outlying star systems of the galaxy. Despite his reluctance to participate in the war effort for either side again, Rimmet was soon dragged back into this bloodbath, alongside the likes of his old friends Kenobi and Skywalker, as well as Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos and other distinguished Jedi. During a break in his dark tendencies, Rimmet briefly reenlisted in the Republic military. Based on his prior experience with Republic BlackOps, Rimmet was given an elite battalion of clones, who painted their armor black and red in honor of their leader. Rimmet's new "Blood Battalion", as they were dubbed by CT-7567 (aka Captain Rex, of the 501st Legion's Torrent Company), immediately jumped into the Outer Rim Sieges. While Rimmet did not participate in the full year of the Sieges (which only ended with the Chancellor's abduction and the Battle of Coruscant), his contributions in the campaigns he participated in made significant differences in swaying the tide of victory towards the Republic. Second Battle of Geonosis: Poggle the Lesser Rimmet and the Blood Battalion first landed on Geonosis to participate in the Republic's second campaign on the planet. They began working together with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Admiral Yularen, and Captain Breaker to destroy the droid foundries on the planet where the war had originated. Though constantly under fire by the forces of Geonosian Archduke and Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser, the Republic troops relentlessly pushed forward. In a final stand against the full might of Poggle's army and the devastatingly powerful Super Tank, Rimmet and Breaker successfully destroyed Poggle's forces, giving Skywalker's troops time to complete their part of the mission. Having accomplished their task, Rimmet and the Blood Battalion left Geonosis to fight elsewhere. Battle of Iceberg Three: Grievous Another campaign Rimmet and his troops fought in was on the frozen asteroid Iceberg Three, in the Mon Calamari system. The Blood Battalion began assisting Plo Koon, Commander Wolffe and the legendary Wolfpack in the Republic efforts there. At the end of the campaign, having all but lost, General Grievous himself arrived on the asteroid. Koon and Rimmet advanced to meet the cyborg, but the Kel Dor Jedi Master was quickly rendered unconscious by Grievous. In a desperate last stand, Rimmet was successful in driving Grievous off, securing the Republic's victory. Unfortunately, the king of the Mon Calamari was assassinated, leaving his young son in charge. Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala were sent to negotiate peace between the Quarrens and Mon Cals, while Rimmet left to begin his next campaign. Battle of Umbara: The March Rimmet's final campaign with the Republic was on the dark world of Umbara. Originally assigned to reinforce Anakin Skywalker and Torrent Company, the Blood Battalion instead began a risky march around the Umbaran wastes, destroying every droid and Umbaran army the Separatist commanders could throw at them. It was during this bold campaign that the battalion discovered a Sith Academy, hidden away in the darkest corner of the planet. Upon being attacked by the Academy's inhabitants, nearly a third of Rimmet's remaining forces were killed; however, Rimmet and his clones eventually killed all but five of the Sith in the Academy. These five Rimmet left alone, having taught them a lesson: never mess with Darth Razor. Having lost the majority of his troops, Rimmet called in for replacements, and was instead given Captain Carg's Graul Company as reinforcements. Together with Carg and his own captain, Bloodhawke, Rimmet continued carving large chunks out of the Separatist territories. It was the Blood Battalion and Graul Company's campaign that earned Carg a promotion as commander of Republic forces on the planet Felucia, a post that he immediately departed Umbara to take following the campaign. Rimmet would later assist Carg and the Republic on the jungle world in an unofficial capacity. Meanwhile, Rimmet formally retired from the Grand Army, and Blood Battalion was placed under the command of another Jedi. As a token of appreciation for his service, Rimmet was granted two different apartments on Coruscant, as well as the rank of Honorary General and several war trophies. He later displayed the trophies inside his fortress, the Mountain. The campaign went down in military history as simply the March. Rise of the Empire (19 BBY) 19 BBY proved to be the busiest year of Rimmet's life. During this turbulent final year of the Clone Wars, Rimmet saw the fall of one corrupt regime and the rise of another: Darth Sidious' new Galactic Empire. The Warrior Elite After his formal retirement from the Grand Army, Rimmet once again delved deeply into his study of the dark side. He soon became a key member of the Warrior Elite, combining his Sith traditions, Mandalorian heritage and Time Lord science as a deadly warrior under Lord Dane Adams. While he worked to redeem himself for his past deeds, he searched for the secrets of the ancient Sith while helping the Warrior Elite defend their fortress, Apo. For his service, Lord Adams knighted him in the name of the Warriors, and Rimmet became a leader of the group's ruling council in their final months. Phantom Rising Shortly after the disbanding of the Warrior Elite, Rimmet joined forces with Achilles Grimm once again in the new group called Phantom Rising. It was suspected that, despite his strong outward opposition of Nova, he was secretly working as a double agent for the new Nebula Corp that had formed. These accusations, however, went without proof and were eventually forgotten. This first version of Nebula Corp fell; however, a second version would soon follow. The Return of Prime and Cassedy The sudden return of Setinal Prime sparked a reunion of the Prime family, which Rimmet helped make possible by resolving the differences between Jacob and Setinal. During this time, Rimmet also reconnected with the recently returned Rose Cassedy, who was now controlling a small Sith Empire based out of a remote area of the ice planet Carlac. Cassedy's Sith Empire The Republic, Phantom Rising, and other key players did not take kindly to a Sith Empire rising out of a Core World so close to the galactic capital, and often sent troops to draw Cassedy out. Rimmet often took flak from Grimm for aiding Cassedy, choosing to honor one friendship over another. Cassedy appointed Rimmet the head of security in her capital city. Unfortunately, the city was besieged by Nova splinter groups, and eventually destroyed. Rimmet and his security forces held off the invasion long enough for Cassedy to escape to one of her many hideouts throughout the galaxy; Rimmet himself was pardoned by Phantom Rising, the Republic, and the rogue Nebulans, on the basis of his involvement with all three groups. Phantom Rising Disbands After Grimm disbanded Phantom Rising, Rimmet drifted around for a bit, at one point joining the ranks of the Order of Chaos and the Legion of Shadows. After several brief stints with Inferno BloodStream's Surge of Power, he eventually decided to go solo once again. Late Apprenticeship Rimmet became the apprentice to his good friend Caimic Koz (better known as Michael Koz), a former ally from Rimmet's days in Dark Nebula. Their relationship, however, was unlike most master-apprentice relationships: Koz viewed Rimmet as an equal, not a lesser man. The pair went on to begin a purge of the existing Sith Order and usher in a new era of Sith dominion, until Rimmet eventually decided to leave and no longer be Koz's apprentice. However, the two still remained friends until Koz's death. Time Travelling Adventures Around this time Rimmet, no longer having to worry about affiliation and wide-ranging responsibilities, assumed a more active role in the protection of the galaxy through the use of his time machine (a rediscovered gift from his late mother Ayara). The Night War Not long after resuming his time travel adventures, Rimmet discovered that Nova had returned. Having already established contact with the legendary CT-1058: Ramikad Galaxywave, he made a deal with the clone warrior to allow a special mission during the early days of the growing conflict that became known as the Night War. The planned mission was designed to take out the infamous Nova (whom Rimmet was still not on good terms with at the time). Rimmet began reassmbling the remnants of the old Dark Nebula Dream Team, but this operation was quickly scrapped by Rimmet when he realized (due in part to the advice of the legendary Blaster Niceshot, and also due to the fact that he had no intention of killing Nova in the first place) that they should simply leave Nova alone. After several other plans were considered, Rimmet and his associates decided they would wait and see which side would make the first move in the Night War: the Night Ravens and their empire, or the alliance of various squads that had risen to oppose them. {CWA Note: The Night War was a carefully planned conflict for the sole purpose of preventing the game's developers, Sony Online Entertainment, from removing CWA. The idea was that the longer the war went on, the more people would continue playing CWA, hopefully forcing SOE to continue running the game. It was announced on January 24, 2014, that SOE would be ending CWA on March 31 of the same year. With not enough time left to stage the war as planned, the entire idea was abandoned.} The Time Lords of Gallifrey Contrary to Rimmet's belief, he was not the only Time Lord out there. Near the end of his life he discovered a group of Time Lords and Ladies, led by Allana North. Other key members included Danika Razorback, Levi Legend, Amelia North and Anakin Mantacrier. The group utilized Rimmet's TARDIS, as the other Time Lords did not have functional ones. Rimmet stayed with his fellow Gallifreyans until an unfortunate disagreement with Allana and Levi caused him to leave the group. Hollister Co and Nebula Corp Rimmet's friend BenFett had started a new government under the name Hollister Co. Rimmet joined Hollister soon after his departure from the Time Lords, and quickly rose in ranks and popularity with the group. It was while on a personal spying mission for Ben that Rimmet began rethinking his beliefs, eventually leaving the now-struggling Hollister behind to rebuild his friendship with the recently returned Xalandra Nova. Rimmet joined the new, second version of Nebula Corp, far more successful than its predecessor. His newly restored friendship with Xalandra lasted until her death. Second Marriage Around the time of Rimmet leaving Hollister for good, he met a beautiful young woman named Valerie Atom. The two quickly bonded, and a loving relationship followed. It was no surprise to anyone, therefore, when Rimmet proposed to Atom. The pair were married a few weeks later. His Imperial Majesty Chancellor Palpatine, already in possession of several executive powers granted to him prior to the Battle of Geonosis, sought to further expand his influence. Within minutes of Obi-Wan Kenobi's defeat of General Grievous, Kenobi's clone troops were ordered to kill their general. Although they failed to kill him, other Jedi would not be so fortunate. Thousands of Jedi across the galaxy met a grisly end as Order 66 played itself out. At the end of the day, the Jedi Temple was a smoking ruin, the few surviving Jedi were scattered, the Republic had been declared an Empire, and a new Sith Lord was born: Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader. Skywalker had warned Mace Windu of Paplatine's true identity, only to slay the Jedi Master in defense of the Chancellor. The young Jedi Knight then pledged his allegiance to Palpatine and the Sith. Rimmet himself witnessed the slaughter of his Jedi brethren. From his fortress on Felucia, he saw Captain Carg and the rest of the Republic troops on the planet kill Aayla Secura and the other Jedi on the planet. Rimmet's old Blood Battalion was also present on the planet; although he was too late to stop them from murdering the general who had replaced him, he convinced them to leave the GAR. The troops, still fanatically loyal to their former leader, suddenly became the largest private army in the sector. The Imperial Era (19 BBY - 4 ABY) Fortifying the Fortress Rimmet and the Blood Battalion hid out in the Mountain, Rimmet's fortress, until being sure that the majority of clone troops still loyal to Palpatine had left the sector. With only a handful of Republic (now Imperial) garrisons left planetside, Rimmet proceeded to tame the surrounding jungle for the sake of expanding his base to accommodate his new troops. Meanwhile, Rimmet's wife Valerie was sent to his secure apartments on Coruscant. Construction of the garrisons around the Mountain took about seven months, and was completed in 18 BBY. By this time, Rimmet had ensured that his base remained undetected by Imperial troops, and sent for Valerie to return to Felucia. Clones on Mandalore In the ensuing years, Rimmet traveled back and forth between Coruscant, Corellia, Mandalore and Felucia. Adin Lightninggunner had taken up residence in an abandoned Mandalorian citadel on the Mando homeworld, where he sheltered refugee clone troops. Many of these clones were smuggled off of Mandalore and back to Rimmet's base on Felucia; similarly, a handful of Blood Battalion troops came to live on Mandalore. Later, Stone TheLegend and Rulan Shipdancer aided in these efforts. Imperial Socialites On Coruscant, Rimmet and his wife became active in the elite social scene. The Emperor seemed to trust Rimmet somewhat, and at one point even offered him the title of moff, or governor, of the sector that included Felucia. Rimmet declined the offer, professing his desire to remain aloof from galactic politics. Rimmet and Valerie's social standing in the capital allowed them to move freely around the Core Worlds and the Mid-Rim. Since the Empire did little to regulate the Outer Rim Territories, this meant that the Rimmets essentially had unrestricted travelling privileges around the entire galaxy. Starkiller The young Sith assassin Galen Marek, codenamed Starkiller, journeyed twice to Felucia: once to kill Jedi Council member Shaak Ti, and again to rescue Alderaanian Senator Bail Organa from Ti's Padawan, Maris Brood. After Starkiller's confrontation with Brood, in which he spared her life, Rimmet emerged from the surrounding jungle. Having witnessed their encounter, he was impressed with the Sith's sense of compassion and fair play. He could tell that Marek had the potential to be something much greater; before Marek and Organa left the planet, Rimmet trained the young Sith in some of his own fighting techniques. Although Starkiller was never aware of it, Rimmet had had a vision: Starkiller would battle his former master, Vader, and the Emperor on an Imperial battle station in the near future. Rimmet used the few hours he spent with the boy to better prepare him for the confrontation. Starkiller was later known to use many of Rimmet's own fighting techniques, and would go on to spearhead the original Rebel Alliance. Secret Rebels Unknown to the Emperor and Lord Vader, Markus and his wife were actually deeply entrenched in the growing Rebel Alliance. With the two groups of clones he and his family had amassed between Felucia and Mandalore, Rimmet was a valuable asset to the Rebellion in its early stages. When Starkiller mysteriously returned after being killed by the Emperor on the Death Star, Rimmet and Starkiller reconnected after the successful Rebel strike on Kamino, and the capture of Darth Vader. Unfortunately, Vader escaped with the aid of bounty hunter Boba Fett, the unaltered clone son of Jango Fett; however, Rimmet managed to keep his involvement with the Rebels a secret from the Sith Lord. Aging Clone Veterans Unfortunately, the advanced aging of the clone troopers proved to be their downfall as an asset to the Rebels--and the Empire. The Imperial Army began recruiting young men from all across the galaxy to serve in the white plastoid armor suits. Unfortunately for the Rebels, the clones under the protection of Rimmet and the Prime family were rapidly growing too old for combat; by the Battle of Yavin, they were all nearly 70. In 7 BBY the Primes relocated them all to Mandalore, where the aged clones lived out their days in a peaceful farm commune. Rimmet and his brothers began a more active role in the Rebellion. Victory Over Yavin 4 The Empire's devastatingly powerful Death Star was used against the peaceful Core World of Alderaan, extinguishing an entire culture in a matter of milliseconds. However, the band of heroes led by Luke Skywalker and Han Solo rescued Alderaan's Princess Leia Organa and escaped the battle station, but not before an aged Obi-Wan Kenobi met his end at the hands of his old apprentice and friend, Darth Vader. Escaping to the Rebel base on Yavin 4, the ragtag crew inadvertently drew the Death Star right to the Rebels. A hastily constructed plan using the stolen plans for the station resulted in a massive space battle. Skywalker destroyed the Death Star, killing Grand Moff Tarkin and sending Vader's TIE fighter spinning wildly out of control. Rimmet himself arrived only minutes before Solo's Millennium Falcon first arrived on Yavin 4, and was present in the Rebel base during the battle. He had initially come to discuss future plans for the Rebellion with General Dodonna, but the Battle of Yavin actually saved him the trouble of pursuing that course of action. During the ensuing victory celebration, Rimmet quietly left the planet and returned home to his wife and his fortress. The Empire Falls Even after the Rebellion's crushing defeat on Hoth in 3 ABY, the Rebels did not lose hope. In 4 ABY, the battle over the forest moon of Endor resulted in the collapse of Palpatine's Empire, and the deaths of both ruling Sith Lords. The Empire's second Death Star battle station was destroyed by Lando Calrissian and the legendary Rogue Squadron. Legacy Rimmet's Republic campaigns still remain core parts of military history and training; his methods have been used by the Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, and Galactic Alliance. Rimmet's Force arsenal and combat techniques have also been studied and replicated by warriors such as Galen Marek (Starkiller) and Mara Jade. Rimmet's only biological children had all been from his first marriage, and had all been killed long before he met Valerie. No children resulted from his second marriage; as a result, the couple inadvertently contributed to the end of the Prime family tree. Powers and Equipment Alien DNA Rimmet's Time Lord physiology allowed for unique advantages to further his chances at survival. In the event of an injury that would be fatal to others, his cells could reorganize themselves and form a new body for him in a process called regeneration. He possessed several other genetic abnormalities, one of which was having two hearts. If one heart was damaged the other could kickstart it and keep Rimmet from dying. Another Time Lord byproduct was a respiratory bypass system which enabled him to hold his breath longer. In addition, Rimmet's could enter an self-induced stasis for extended periods pf time, to make it appear that he was dead. Rimmet's Time Lord DNA would have also theoretically allowed him to live much longer than a human; the average pure-blooded Time Lord lifespan was somewhere between 1000 and 2000 years old. However, the stoppage of his dual hearts simultaneously prevented his regeneration process from kicking in, cutting his lifespan relatively short at the age of 115. Rimmet's strength, speed, agility, intelligence, stamina and accuracy were enhanced beyond that of any human at his time, due in part to the fact that he was only half-human. Below is a chart of approximated levels of ability, shown on the normal human scale of 1-100 for comparison. Also included is his midi-chlorian count, which remains the fifth highest ever recorded (after Anakin Skywalker, Galen Marek, Luke Skywalker and Yoda, respectively). Speed: 185 Strength: 194 Agility: 186 Intelligence: 197 Stamina: 188 Accuracy: 182 Midi-Chlorian Count: 15842 Man of Many Talents Rimmet proved quite capable in various areas of expertise, some of which were: Piloting: As well as being a cunning and agile pilot, Rimmet was the only one capable of flying the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space), a time machine from another dimension. The complicated machine was a gift from his late mother, and his ability to fly the craft stemmed from his Time Lord DNA. Tactics: Rimmet proved to be an extremely capable commander and tactician in the various wars he participated in. His unwavering confidence on the battlefield would often rub off on the troops he commanded. Negotiation: While in Dark Nebula, Rimmet was appointed as Assistant Ambassador, second only to the distinguished, suave J3T TheLion. The pair helped keep Nova's infamous troops out of the majority of the wars they were threatened with (although the equally suave Achilles Grimm often complicated things by sleeping with members of these other groups). Rimmet's infamous bluffing skills, honed during countless games of sabacc and other popular card games, often tricked adversaries at the negotiating table. His ability to (usually) keep calm under pressure, combined with his oratory skills and somewhat commanding presence, helped him and his allies out of many tight spots over the years. Lightsaber Training: Rimmet was adept in all forms of lightsaber combat, as well as a master of Shien, Ataru and Djem So. He was one of the few beings in the galaxy who had shown any skill over Mace Windu's difficult and dark form, Vaapad. Blaster Accuracy: Rimmet was familiar with a large assortment of blasters and other weapons. He also expressed mastery of a Nightsister bow and the Tusken Raider gaffi stick. Rimmet's formidable arsenal of Force moves included: Lightning (both regular and emerald), Push, Repulse, Shockwave (a combination of Repulse and Lightning, later used by the Sith assassin Starkiller), Sith Seeker (a ball of Lightning directed at a target, also later used by Starkiller), Draw and Quarter (signature move), Heal, Valor, Choke (the later favorite of Darth Vader), and Levitate. He was also capable of meditating battles to influence outcomes. Rimmet's signature fighting move, known as Draw and Quarter, involved grasping someone with the Force and ripping them limb from limb. It was a gruesome but effective method of destroying his enemies that no one else dared to use. Tools of the Trade Rimmet possessed a large collection of weapons and armor, some of which were taken from various defeated enemies. The collection ranged from Sith to Jedi to clone to bounty hunter. His preferred gear was Sith or bounty hunter, though he kept a special suit he had worn during his Blood Battalion days that combined BARC trooper armor with Jedi combat gear, topped off with a saber taken from General Grievous after defeating the cyborg on Iceberg Three. Rimmet replaced the blue crystal inside with a silver one. While he possessed many different sabers and similar weapons, for the majority of the Clone Wars Rimmet preferred a double-bladed Sith lightsaber, which was enchanted to drain the foe's life force away from them gradually and apply it to the wielder (this proved extremely ineffective when dealing with non-organics). It is unclear how or why the blade came to be enchanted in such a manner. Aside from the TARDIS, Rimmet's other methods of transport included a short-range teleportation device and several various fighters and cruisers, belonging to him and his various associates. He also owned an FC-20 Bloodfin-class speeder and a bantha for short-distance travel. The Mountain A Mighty Fortress Rimmet owned a base on Felucia, built and salvaged from the remains of an ancient Sith fortress. He had discovered the ruin while unofficially aiding his friend Captain Carg in the Republic efforts on the planet. Nicknamed the Mountain, it housed his souvenirs of past battles, from old war vehicles to war trophies from his many campaigns, as well as his collection of servant droids and various exotic pets. The Mountain featured various tiered rooms connected by ramps and stairways. The rooms varied in nature, and included a garden, cargo storage/transport facility, trophy room, workshop, lounge, landing pad and hangar, and the TARDIS itself, parked at the hightest part of the towering fortress. The ship housed the Master Suite, Rimmet's personal sleeping and living quarters. The tiered design of the Mountain was intended to slow down the progress of enemy forces as much as possible, giving the tower's occupants plenty of time to retreat up to the Master Suite or escape in any of the numerous vehicles in the base. The later expansion of the Mountain in 19-18 BBY put several military-style garrisons between Rimmet and any approaching enemies, as the buildings partially blocked the way to the front gates of the complex. The Mountain was preserved as a memorial site after Rimmet's death, although the sentient TARDIS died after the loss of its master. Other Properties Owned At one point Rimmet acquired a large plot of land on the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth, where he began the construction of a Sith city. Construction was halted due to a skirmish between Republic and Separatist forces that tore apart what little had been built. Rimmet later returned to Ryloth, but instead constructed a memorial for his then-deceased wife Valerie, and a small citadel around it. The site was later declared a historical site by the government on Coruscant. Rimmet also acquired two apartments on Coruscant after his formal retirement from the Grand Army. These apartments were used to entertain guests or hide out from enemies while in the galactic capital. The Empire attempted to repossess these apartments after they took power, but a quick stint in court in the galactic capital resulted in Rimmet maintaining possession of them. It was from these apartments that Rimmet and his wife would conduct business, entertain guests, and keep an eye on galactic affairs while staying on Coruscant. Rimmet owned a small outpost on an asteroid in the Mid Rim, which served as a storage facility, trade center and rest station. The asteroid was hidden deep within an asteroid field, its exact location known only to a few. Evidence suggests that the trading outpost was discovered and taken over by smugglers following Rimmet's death. Rimmet somehow managed to lay claim to a random patch of the Tatooine desert. Historians suggest that this particular plot of land was purchased due to evidence of oil deposits in the region, but Rimmet never got the chance to begin a mining operation in the desert. Personality and Theories on Madness Rimmet's sandy blonde hair, boyish good looks, and undeniable charm stayed with him all his life--partly because he was half-Time Lord and therefore aged slightly slower. He was known as both a madman and a genius, a murderer, savior, friend, foe, warrior and diplomat. It is still unclear what drove him to embrace the dark side. However, historians agree that when he disappeared during the opening months of the Clone Wars, something happened to him that broke his mind and spirit, leaving him forever mentally crippled. Perhaps he was subjected to torture by Separatists, or perhaps it was a delayed effect of his somewhat traumatic childhood. Whatever it was, Rimmet took the secret of his madness to the grave in 62 BBY. (Note: Rimmet was known for often having seizures of madness in which his eyes would glow blood red and he would appear to be in a state of mindless, uncontrollable rage. These seizures ended sometime in 20 BBY, according to sources. However, due to the frequency of these "blood rages" his eyes were permanently changed from green to red.) End of original entry. Behind the Scenes CWA Character Markus Rimmet was a character on CWA created not long after the end of beta testing for the game. He served in many squads and gained in excess of 6000 friends, as well as holding many high scores in various mini-games, and a great number of rating votes on his profile. Alternate Universes and Timelines (Note: Because the following versions of Markus Rimmet exist in alternate timelines, the majority of the above article does not apply to them.) Empire of Darkness A warrior known simply as Razor appears in a universe referred to as Empire of Darkness, which is controlled by an alternate Sith Empire. In the great Sith Wars of the Old Republic days, long before the Clone Wars would have taken place, the Sith proved victorious over the Jedi and Republic, creating a dynasty of evil and brutality that would last for the next thousand years. In 22 BBY, the original starting year for the Clone Wars, Razor and his band of rogue Force-users launched an uprising, creating their universe's own version of the Galactic Civil War. Razor's forces proved victorious over their Sith oppressors, although the warrior himself was slain by a Sith assassin. Control of the new government fell into the hands of Razor's closest ally, known as Grimm (this universe's version of Achilles Grimm). However, Grimm proved to be just as corrupt as the Sith that Razor swore to destroy, and the galaxy fell under yet another wave of oppression for thousands of years, as Grimm's line ruled with iron fists. Crusader Universe In an alternate timeline known as the Crusader Universe, Markus Rimmet was a Jedi from age seven, with vague memories of his deceased Mandalorian parents. He served as a commander of forces attached to Republic BlackOps throughout the Clone Wars (which were much shorter and with a different outcome), until he was corrupted by Count Dooku. Taking up the name Darth Razor, he became Dooku's Padawan to replace the slain Asajj Ventress and Grievous. (Side note: Savage Opress is not listed as one of Dooku's apprentices, slain or otherwise. This is because Asajj Ventress and the Nightsisters never found him and granted him the powers of a Sith warrior in this universe, since Ventress had been killed by the time this would have occurred, according to The Clone Wars. Opress lived out his life on Dathomir as a Nightbrother. Because of this, Opress' infamous brother Darth Maul was never rescued from his prison on the junk planet Lotho Minor, which in turn avoided the death of Pre Viszla, the creation of the Shadow Collective, and the murder of Mandalorian Duchess Satine.) After eventually slaying Dooku, this alternate Rimmet served Chancellor Palpatine (aka Darth Sidious) almost exclusively as Palpatine's newest Sith apprentice. Rimmet held this post for about two months, until Anakin Skywalker and a Jedi task force convinced him to turn back to the light, after which Rimmet helped Skywalker kill Palpatine, thus fulfilling the Prophecy of the Chosen One. (Note: The Crusader Universe is an alternate timeline of the Clone Wars which rewrites the majority of the canonical timeline established by the Star Wars films, and is currently under construction through a trilogy of books being written by the author of this article. The trilogy is entitled Star Wars: Galactic Crusaders and will hopefully be released as an alternate canon in the future.) Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Dark Nebula Category:The New Clan Prime Category:Warrior Elite Category:Time Traveler Category:Mandalorian Category:Warrior Category:Phantom Rising Category:Order of Chaos Category:Nebula Corp Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Married Characters